Pigface's Final Kidnapping
Once again, Plankton has his kidnapping round again, This time Plankton kidnaps Pigface, helper of Pigsaw kidnapping victims, This time it is Pigface's turn how it feels to be kidnapped, Will you help Pigface escape after all his kidnappings? Or will you forgive him for all the kidnappings? Trailer * Pigsaw's Evil Lair Location Unknown Pigface: Sir. Pigsaw: Yes Pigface? Pigface: Since we haven't speaked with the inkagames team in a while, Should we kidnap them? Pigsaw: Hm, we haven't kidnapped or speaked to them in a while, I will think about it. Pigface: May i go sir? Pigsaw: Yes, go to your room. * Pigface goes to his room Pigface: Well time to get some rest for another kidnapping tomorrow or next tomorrow. Pigface: Should check my twitter account * Pigface goes on his twitter account on his computer * On a comment it sayes Like this comment or get kidnapped * Comment sendt by KFCWaiter23 Pigface: Such a weird comment to send, And KFCWaiter23 is a odd name to have on twitter Pigface: Well time to go to sleep, And im not even going to like this comment Like if it's going to be a kidnapping. * Pigface goes to sleep *Plankton comes through Pigface's room door with a sack Plankton: Heh heh, This is your punishment for kidnapping me and other people, Pigface. * 30 mins later (card) Pigface: WHERE AM I!? * TV comes down from roof and turns on Plankton: Hello Pigface. (Answer 1) Pigface: Plankton are you allowed to do this? Your not even the president anymore! Plankton: I can do anything I want! (Answer 2) Pigface: How much did it even cost you that tv? Plankton: You don't even need to know that. (Answer 3) Pigface: What do you want? Plankton: Easy i just want to play a game. Pigface: Oh no... I think already i know what you want. Plankton: Exactly a game. Pigface: I really wish i was still sleeping. Plankton: Well you need to go through alot of villains and traps to get of this abandoned house. Pigface: No Way! I Want Not Play A Game! Plankton: Okay, I'm Gonna Look For You. Picture Of Pigsaw In a Cage. Pigface: Master! Plankton: Quiet, You Will Find Him At The End Of The Game. If You Get To The End Of Course Plankton: WIN OR DIE MAKE YOUR CHOICE! "tv turns of and goes up to roof" Pigface: Hear player, I know i have done bad things in the past, But forgot the past, And help a My Master ! Characters Hero: Pigface Victim: Pigsaw Villains: Robot Pigsaw, Honey Bee, Werewolf, 3 Zombies, Bill Cipher, Joker, The Lich(adventure time), Dr.' Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Scar, Captain Hook, Plankton' Others: Mickey Mouse, inkagames winner, Ariel, TBA Deaths/Defeat *Robot Pigsaw - Hitting a pies *Honey Bee - Honey poisoning *Werewolf - Throwing an acid *3 Zombies - Chopping a tree *Bill Cipher - Help inkagames winner into a ghostbuster vaccum *Joker - Trapped by a cage *The Lich - Destroyed by a power *Dr. Heinz Doofenshilmirtz - Hitting by a stone *Scar - Trapped by a hole *Captain Hook - Help Ariel scare a crocodile *Plankton - Hitting by a stone